Strange New Friends
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: Short story that takes place soon after Sango meets the others and her point of view on the matter, not really a good summary, but please r


Title: Strange New Friends

Description: Short story that takes place soon after Sango meets the others and her point of view on the matter, not really a good summary, but please r&r.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters do not belong to me, just so you know ;)

A/N: Got the idea while listening to 'Stupid Girl' by Pink and it's kind of bitter so yeah. I wrote this to show what Sango's possible first thoughts about the others, but mostly about Kagome according to the song; because how do we know that she didn't think all this at the beginning? Any other words Sango is more down to earth in my opinion. Oh and I don't expect many reviews on this one, this was just something to write for those who are really really bored, that have nothing else to read, lol, in other words, it's not the best and I never said it was, so anyway on with the story.

She was just suddenly thrown in the mix. She didn't ask for this and to be honest, she wasn't sure she liked the idea. She felt herself all alone with these strangers who called them her friends, allies. She didn't know them and she wasn't comfortable with being labeled as their equal.

She stared at them.

People assumed she liked them first off, that they understood her. Well they were wrong. Teaming up with a half demon who had anger issues, a perverted lying monk, a whiney schoolgirl that everyone liked and an annoying fox demon kid, was this her only option?

She wasn't one to judge someone first off because they were a demon or half demon, she had a friend who was a demon, but she had to be careful. She had seen plenty of demon trickery. She was a demon slayer after all; she was trained to put up her guard when dealing with demons.

She also had a problem with men who thought they could just have their way with her and act all…ugh, horny.

Maybe the worst case was Kagome. Now here was a girl that had a lot of skill and ability to take care of herself, but as far as she could tell, this girl would stay mostly behind her muscled 'hero' man when danger came. She knew Inuyasha was impulsive and gave her reasons not to have to do much, but for crying out loud, she could do more than she let on. It drove her crazy.

What kind of example is she setting for women?

True, Sango had been born in an era where women were thought weaker and thought to belong at home taking care of their wifely duties, but that never stopped her from going out and kicking demon butt using her own abilities.

Being brought up as a demon slayer gave her respect for herself, a deserved pride. She had little respect for Kagome at the time though. She had lost her father and brother and there were so many wars going on and all she cared about at the time was if she would pass her history exam.

Sango clenched her fist, sighed, then her face softened.

She did have to note that Kagome had to get used to being in a different era, but she knew she had more to offer.

She lifted her head, she was proud to be the outsider. Looking at her so called 'friends' she kept in mind that they did save her from Naraku though, who had tricked her and killed her kin. But for now that's all they were to her, strangers who came to her rescue. She hated to admit it, but she had needed them.

She stroked the feline in her lap, stuck between doubt and trust. Should she stay with them and help them defeat her enemies or should she go in it alone? The others sat there, talking and laughing, without a care. Kagome even took a break from her studies.

Sango wasn't in the mood to celebrate with the latest question stuck in her mind, that and the fact she was with people she didn't really know and she had lost her family and friends, she didn't have much to celebrate.

Yep, she was a loner, but as she stared at the half demon, monk, girl from another era and demon child she grew fonder of them somehow.

She wasn't sure what life had in store for her now, but maybe sticking with these people wasn't such a bad thing.

She turned towards Kagome.

'I hope I can show her that just because she's a woman, doesn't mean she has to run behind some guy for defense when danger comes.'

Sango smiled, 'I guess I should stay with them, I could help with the fighting as soon as I get better and who knows, I might just teach them some things, especially Kagome.'

And who knew, they just might become her friends after all, her allies.

THE END

A/N: I know it was too short, I could have made it more bitterly at the beginning, that was my goal, to show that Sango couldn't stand them at first, lol, don't get me wrong, I'm glad she became their friend, but I just thought it might be interesting to show that she might not have always liked them. Well if you really want, please review.


End file.
